I Saw Mommy Kissing Superman
by Juniper11
Summary: Sarada had no idea what her mother saw in Clark Kent.


**a/n: I have not read Boruto at all. I did, however, do some skimming on character information. That information may not have been accurate but whether it is or not it irritated me. It also sparked this story. Basically, my mental translation of what I read was that yes, Sasuke did put a ring on it, nevertheless, Sakura is a single parent. (blah, blah, mission, blah, blah, I don't care, blah) So for this story, I'm going to say eff that. Sasuke didn't put a ring on it. Sarada still exists though. And thus….**

* * *

Sarada hates her mother's boyfriend. He was nothing like she imagined her father would be. Her father would be strong, confident, and graceful—and not a weak, hesitant, and clumsy oaf. Clark Kent was the _worst,_ and he kept trying to be her _friend._ Sarada didn't want a friend. She wanted to go home, back to Konoha so badly, but her mother had dragged her to parts unknown for 'an adventure.'

Sarada knew what the truth was. They were running from her birth father. Sarada was hoping that he'd chase her and bring her home. She needed it happened soon because she _hated_ Metropolis almost as much as she hated _him._

Sarada could be fair, though. There was one good thing about Metropolis. Sarada's eyes hungrily drank in the newspaper with the image of Superman flying in the sky. The article was by Lois Lane. Sarada surmised from her work that the woman was very intelligent and she'd very much like to meet her one day.

The door to Sarada's room opened, and her mother appeared in the door frame. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Reading about Superman again?"

Sarada's cheeks tinged pink as she spluttered, "No! I mean, it's not like that mom." Sarada stopped cleared her throat and said, "Lois Lane writes brilliant articles. It is something to study or perhaps emulate."

"You want to be a reporter?" Sarada paused realizing her blunder. "Because Clark would—"

"No, thank you."

Her mother sighed and moved deeper into the room. "Sarada, Clark isn't going anywhere."

Sarada bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying, ' _Well he should.'_ Instead, she remained quiet. Her mother sighed and stood.

"It's time for bed. We have an early day tomorrow. Clark's taking us to the mountains."

Sarada tasted blood. He was taking them to the mountains for a _family_ vacation. He was no family of hers, and she knew her mother could see it on her face because she sighed and stood.

"When we get there we have something we want to talk to you about." Sarada couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. Surprisingly, her mother ignored it. "While we're there I'll show you something new." She paused before she walked out. "Please don't make me regret that." Sarada could read between the lines. This was her mother telling her to behave herself, or it would be a long, long time before she showed her another jutsu. "Goodnight, Sarada."

"Goodnight, Mom."

Carefully, Sarada folded her newspaper and placed it on the nightstand beside her bed. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips at the picture.

* * *

Sarada wasn't sure what had awakened her, **a** but her eyes were open, and she suddenly had a very pressing need to relieve herself. She tossed the blankets back and slipped quietly out of her bed and room not wanting to wake her mother.

She completed her task and heard another noise that made her pause before heading back to her bedroom. It sounded like her mother was awake and had company. Sarada scowled thinking it was probably her beloved _Clark._ Still, she wanted to be sure, though, because if her mother was in trouble, and there was an intruder, she wanted to be able to help out if she could.

Sarada moved past her room and headed toward where she heard the voices. They were in the kitchen and when Sarada peeked her head around the corner what she saw immediately had her duck and hide from the people in the kitchen because her mother was talking to _Superman._ Sarada bit back a squeal, because there was no reason to squeal. He was just a guy…who could fly and fought creatures from outer space and protected the entire planet, and shot lasers from his eyes, and was super strong—probably stronger than her _mother_ , and could _freeze things with his breath._

Sarada fought to calm herself. This was no time to get worked up. She needed to know why Superman was here. She needed to know how her mother knew him. She needed to know _everything._

Sarada, unable to resist, peeked into the kitchen again only to see her _mother kissing Superman!_ And this was no chaste peck on the cheek. Her mother climbed that man like a tree!

And Sarada knew it! She knew her mother had better taste than dull, boring Clark Kent! After all, she had heard stories about her father who was the last Uchiha before she came along. She knew how strong her father was. Her mother wouldn't backslide that far. She was so proud…and probably a bit jealous, but mostly proud.

Sarada was suddenly excited for this trip to the mountains. She knew her mother was going to break up with Clark. This was her saying a polite goodbye and good riddance to the man and starting a marvelous future for them both. And to top it all off, she'll get to learn a new justu too! Things were looking up!

Sarada sighed. Superman for a stepfather. She could put up with living in Metropolis for _that._


End file.
